Dark Delight
by Jaheira1000
Summary: Kai Hiwitari has been misunderstood all his life. What happens when he gets pushed too far? Yaoi! ReiKai. Rated for safety. Ch6 up now!
1. Chapter 1: Breakdown

Jaheira1000: I don't know why I am doing this to myself, but these were just lying around the house and I decided to post them as incentive for me to finish them!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Warnings: Yaoi, Kai torture, possible mentions of rape and abuse, etc…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DARK DELIGHT:**

**CHAPTER ONE: Breakdown**

They thought he was emotionless. They thought he didn't care. They didn't know. They probably didn't even care. For two years they have lived together, but still they had no idea who he was. They didn't bother to try. He was dying. Not physically. On the inside. His heart was crying in pain. He wanted love, needed it. He wanted to be accepted. He knew it would never happen. They didn't care now, so why would that change? They pretended for the sake of the team, but still he was an outsider among friends. Friends? What were friends? Why did he want them? He had never had any before. Nobody had cared about him before. His heart was screaming out in pain, and he was the only one who could hear it. He tried, he really did. He helped them all in his own small ways. They would get back to the hotel and 'somebody would have ordered supper'. Nobody ordered supper, he cooked for them. They would get sick and 'somebody' would look after them. He pretended to have doctor's orders. They would be losing a battle, and 'somebody' would give them advice in a way that they would learn from. He wasn't just criticizing. This somebody was Kai Hiwitari, leader of the Blade-breakers…

The Breakers were living together for two years after the BEGA incident. Everybody had gone back to their respective homes, but Rei and Kai were staying at Kai's mansion. After Voltaire had been arrested and given a lifetime sentence, Kai had inherited all his wealth. This meant however, that Tyson and Max had decided to make it their new home, and moved in shortly afterwards (Tyson's grandfather practically shoved him out the door). Now however, Kai was brooding. The others all thought he had a chef. He did, but he asked the man to only cook for his other employees. He had only kept the servants around because he couldn't let so many people sit jobless. He had given them the option of looking for other work, but they had declined. He didn't realize how much the servants cared for him. They had all known him since he was just a baby, so they knew some of what he had been through. As he made his way downstairs, he tried thinking up new ways of avoiding the question of where his parents were. It was a bit of a sore subject, since Voltaire had murdered them when he was only four years old. Another sticky subject was when they kept asking about the Abbey. That was mostly Tyson who didn't have a sensitive bone in his body. As he walked into the kitchen, he sighed. Time to cook. He grabbed everything he would need for the food, before marching over to the stove. He swiftly made plates of egg, bacon, toast, and all those other wonderful things that he was sure the team would enjoy. He finished just in time as he heard a crash outside the kitchen. Tyson had smelt the food and made his way towards the kitchen. As he placed the last plate on the table the rest of his team entered, led by Tyson. They plopped themselves down at the table before starting to dish up. He looked around as they all helped themselves. He stood up, deciding against eating breakfast.

"Where are you going Kai?"

"None of your business Rei."

"Geez, will you quit being such a wet blanket!" Tyson as always, was the first to start throwing the insults.

"Tyson, I think you should stop being a jerk."

"But Max, did you see how he treated Rei? He's being a total jerk"

'So I've gone from a wet blanket to a jerk without saying another word. How interesting. What gives them the right to know where I'm going and what I do?'

"Tyson, I don't mind what he said. He was right. It isn't any of my business. I also wouldn't appreciate it if somebody kept asking me where I was going. Sorry Kai."

"But Rei…"

"I said it's ok Tyson!"

"Fine."

"Hn, whatever." With that, Kai left the room, but not before he heard Tyson's mumbled parting shot.

"I don't see why. It's not as if that block of ice cares." Ducking his head sadly, he made his way out of the room…

Rei POV:

I didn't mean to upset Kai. I'm just worried about him. I really wish he would just tell me what is wrong. It doesn't help that he keeps saying he's fine. He's not fine. It's just…something seems to be bothering him. I hear Tyson's remark about a block of ice. To my surprise, I also see Kai hesitate then walk on. Whoa, that was weird. I thought for sure Tyson's life was gonna be ended. Something just seems off. I would very upset if somebody said that about me. Oh well. I suppose he doesn't care what Tyson thinks as long as he wins matches.

Normal POV:

Kai sat on the roof of his mansion staring at the early morning sky. He saw dark clouds approaching, but he didn't care. The weather seemed to match his mood perfectly. He thought about the comment Tyson made, about the fact that even after so long he wasn't able to let them see how they affected him…how they hurt him. He hurt so badly, that sometimes he wished he could just join his parents. He didn't know why he was still here. Everybody had a purpose in life right? What was his? Had he perhaps already done what was needed of him? He didn't know anymore. They didn't realize it, but all those careless comments thrown at him were making him into the monster they thought he was. His spirit was dying. His soul. He didn't see the light anymore. He had seen it while beyblading, but he had also realized that he needed that light in everyday life as well. Also, since he had glimpsed the light, he couldn't live without it. If this was what was happening to him, it would have been better if they had never breached his mask in the first place. He felt despair well up within him, and suddenly the gates crashed. For the first time in twelve years, he cried his heart out. His slight frame shook with sobs. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to be like this. He wanted to be the real him. The one who smiled and laughed, who loved animals and small children. He didn't want this. He hadn't deserved this life had he? Perhaps he had unknowingly committed some sin that had brought about this inhuman torture. So it was that the great Kai Hiwitari revealed that he was just a scared and confused child who had been deprived of a childhood…

Rei POV:

I'm worried. We've all finished breakfast, and gathered for practice. There's just one problem. Our captain and coach is missing. I haven't seen him since breakfast, which, come to think of it, he didn't eat. I really have to complement his chef, the man's a miracle, but I'm losing focus.

"Hey guys, I think we should go look for Kai."

"What? Why? The old sourpuss is probably just doing this to get back at me for insulting him at breakfast."

"I'm worried. Now that I think about it, he didn't look so good. He looked really down Tyson. I think you might have hurt him with that last comment."

"Oh please. He probably didn't even hear me, and even if he did, he wouldn't care. He probably just has a bruised ego."

"Tyson's right Rei. How can you even tell he was down? He doesn't show any emotion right?"

"You guys are idiots. I'm gonna go look for him." I turn my back on them and head for the stairs. He seems to like rooftops. On reaching the roof, I start looking. I hear something. It sounds strange like someone in pain? I motion to the others to come slowly. They had followed me from the kitchen. Whoever's up here might not appreciate us bursting in on them. I hear the noise coming from the highest point on the roof.

We slowly make our way over and peek over the edge of the roof. All of us literally fell on our arses. It was Kai! He was sitting on the roof…crying. We stand up and look at him again. He really seems upset. His whole body is trembling, but he isn't cold. He's trembling from emotion. I feel so helpless. I don't even know why he's so upset. In general we're all just in shock. Wait, he couldn't…could he? He can't be upset about what Tyson said can he? While my mind wrestles with these new facts, I think we must have made a noise. Kai looked around, straight into my eyes. The pain I see there…I never want to see something like that ever again.

Normal POV:

Kai didn't know how long he had been sitting there, and he honestly didn't care. After a while though, he senses a presence, and he realizes he is not alone anymore. Turning his head, he looked into a pair of amber eyes. The shock there was his undoing. His gaze flicked to the left and he noticed Tyson and Max with similar shocked expressions.

He couldn't take it anymore. They had found out, but they obviously couldn't believe that the 'block of ice' could show so much emotion. He felt the darkness coming up behind him, but this time, instead of pushing it away, he embraced it…welcomed it. Perhaps it would take him away from this world where nobody cared. He felt his eyes slide shut, and he felt his body pitch forward, but he didn't care. He didn't, however, feel the soft arms that caught him before he hit the roof…

As Rei watched in horror, Kai started swaying lightly before pitching forwards. Seeing him collapse, Rei leapt forward, catching him before he hit the ground. Turning him around, Rei gasped at the look of raw pain on the younger bladers face.

That's right. Kai was actually the youngest member of the team, which they had only recently discovered, when Tyson was snooping around Kai's room and had discovered his ID document. The first few numbers indicate a person's date of birth, and Tyson had been trying to discover when Kai's birthday was. Unfortunately he had also noticed the year, which was 2 years after Tyson's own. Apparently the young blader's body had matured fast, but that also meant that he hadn't changed much in these two years, gradually becoming the shortest member of the team, while Rei was the tallest, followed by Max, Tyson, Kenny and finally Kai, who was an entire head shorter than Rei.

Shaking himself out of his daze, Rei scooped Kai into his arms and carried him bridal style back into the mansion. Outwardly, he was trying to appear calm and collected, but on the inside he was frightened by how light the younger teen was. If he looked closely, he could count Kai's ribs. How come none of them had noticed that he wasn't eating? Shaking his head slightly, Rei put him softly on a sofa in the living room. Tyson and Max had taken a different route in order to fetch the butler who would know what to do.

After a few minutes, the two boys came back, followed by the aged man who had taken care of their captain since he was a baby. After making a thorough inspection of the fragile body on the sofa, he sighed.

"The young master is fine. I think he was just very upset, and the load became too much for him to handle. He should be awake shortly." Having said all this, he made way out of the room.

Silence reined in the room for another hour before the Breakers captain stirred. They crowded around him as his eyes fluttered open. Smiling gently, they reached out to help him up. They nearly jumped out of their skin when he let out a shriek of terror and backed away so fast that he toppled over the side of the sofa onto the floor. Heart beating a mile a minute, Rei leaned over and spoke to the young boy who looked so terrified as to be unable to speak.

"Kai, it's ok. It was just a dream." He reassured, thinking he must have been having a nightmare. They watched as he blinked at them and scooted a bit further from them.

"Who you are? Why you know me name?" Were the softly voiced questions, in a voice that sounded disturbingly childish with a thick Russian accent. They were shocked. Did Kai have amnesia? Was he sick? Moving towards the obviously distressed boy, Rei knelt down next to him and put his hand on Kai's shoulder. He got the shock of his life when Kai suddenly broke into tears, while mumbling.

"L-L-Leave m-m-me alone. Me w-want my mommy!" To say they were surprised was like calling the Pacific Ocean a nice puddle of water. Kai was acting like a total child. As that thought crossed his mind, Rei's eyes widened. It couldn't be.

"Kai, how old are you?" The softly voiced question halted the flow of tears. Tyson and Max looked at him like he was crazy, but Kai just sniffled and answered.

"I turn 4 this year. Why?" For a minute it was as if the world had stopped moving, before Tyson broke the silence by starting to laugh. He was laughing so hard, he was struggling to breathe. Seeing this spectacle, Rei asked.

"What exactly is so funny?"

"Well, he really had us going for a while. I seriously thought there was something wrong, but you can give up the act now."

"Tyson, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Well Rei, I actually thought something was wrong with the old sourpuss, but this is just his way of trying to get back at me. He's just putting it all on." As if to prove his point, he strode over to Kai who had been watching this whole exchange with wide eyes. Reaching Kai, Tyson ignored the questioning look shot at him, and backhanded him in the face. Nobody was more surprised than Tyson when Kai, instead of hitting him back, started apologizing to him. They also noticed him holding back tears. Trying to reassure him, Rei asked him.

"But what are you sorry about? And why do you stop yourself from crying?" Blinking up at him cutely, Kai answered.

"Well, grandpa hit me like that when I bad or do something wrong. He always tell me to cry weak, and weak get punished." He tilted his head to the side in a silent question when he saw the shocked looks on their faces.

"Me do something wrong?" Rei shook his head sadly and hugged the younger boy closer before shooting a glare at Tyson.

"No Kai, you didn't do anything wrong." Looking at the others, Rei shook his head sadly. What had they done? Why was he reliving his childhood? Besides that, how could anybody hit a mere child in the face just because of some things he did wrong? He knew Voltaire was bad, he just never realized how bad. He noticed Kai snuggling into his chest, like a baby seeking his mother, and blushed. Out of all of them, Rei was the only one he seemed to trust instinctively. Just what was going on?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaheira1000: There you go! Another product of my psychotic mind! Remember to leave a review on your way out!


	2. Chapter 2: Cooking and Geniuses

Jaheira1000: I'm punishing myself. I'm trying to write and update six fics at the same time. Kill me now…

Disclaimer: It's like they're rubbing it in our faces.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2: Cooking and Geniuses

It was evening already, and the Breakers were waiting for a call from Kenny who was currently in America, visiting Emily. They had told him of their problem, and he had promised to call back after doing some research. Kai was in his bedroom, while the rest of them were trying to watch television. The key word was trying. None of them could focus on the screen, because their thoughts were on the boy upstairs. Suddenly, the phone rang, and all three of them bolted for it. Being a neko-jin, Rei was the first one there. After listening to what Kenny had to say, he turned dangerously pale. After muttering his barely audible thanks, the phone dropped from his now lifeless hand. He took a deep breath before explaining the situation.

"The chief says that according the research he and Emily did, some people revert back to children in their minds, when their adult thinking can't handle the strain. It usually happens in serious cases of depression, and it's usually this, an attempt at suicide, or both." Upon hearing this news, his team-mated went a lovely shade of green.

"But how do we get our Kai back?"

"Patience Max, I'm getting there. Apparently there is no cure, but patients can come right again if they're treated with love and respect. However, even with us doing that, there's still only a twenty percent chance that it'll work." Silence greeted his words. They couldn't believe it. Kai had gone into depression. And they had thought he didn't care. Most likely, he had been trying to hide those emotions so they wouldn't feel bad, and in the meantime, he had been killing himself from the inside out, just to save them discomfort. For the first time, the Breakers realized that Kai wasn't the heartless bastard they thought he was.

After a few more minutes, Tyson's stomach growled, and they realized it was dinner time. After calling Kai from upstairs, they made their way into the kitchen. They were surprised to see the lights off. After switching the light on, they searched the kitchen. They were even more shocked to find no cooked food. They went on a search and finally found the chef. Tyson, being the loud-mouth he was, instantly demanded to know why their supper had not been cooked. Everybody in the Hiwitari household had been told about Kai's 'condition' so it didn't come as a shock to the man that their food had not been prepared. Kai's servants were very upset with his team-mates because they knew how much they hurt him, therefore, they had decided to lend them no aid when it came to all the things Kai normally would have done for them. After hearing the young brat demand his supper, his face turned stony.

"I haven't made you any supper, and I don't intend to cook any for you." The young master never so much as asked him to do anything other than cook for the staff, and he would be damned if he was going to do it for the ones who hurt him. Seeing their shocked expressions, he smirked inwardly. Rei stepped forward with a frown on his face.

"Are you really going to take advantage of Kai while he's like this? Does he mean so little to you?" Seeing the look on Rei's face, the chef decided that he was the only one who truly cared about Kai. He was trying to defend Kai's rights, but he still would not help him. Even Rei had played a part in upsetting Kai. A small one, but a part none the less. Stepping up to them, the chef growled threateningly.

"Don't you ever dare to say I don't care about the young master. His only orders were for me to cook for the staff on the premises. He never once asked me to cook for him or his guests." Tyson spoke up, obviously confused.

"But if you didn't cook for us, who did? Is there another chef in this place? I always knew he was a show-off." Tyson cowered at the look of rage on the mans face.

"Don't you EVER say something like that about master Kai again. He doesn't have another chef. The only reason there are even servants in this place is because he couldn't bear the thought of turning so many people out into the street. Nobody working for the young master has ever quit before, because he is so kind. We work for him, but he looks after us. All of the people he employed to work here were either homeless or dying of starvation. All you people ever think about is what you see on the surface. You never think there may be more to a person than that. And to answer your question, the one who cooked all your food was the young master. Now that he's ill he doesn't even remember you, so don't think you're going to get all your meals handed out to you on a silver platter. From now on, you can do things for yourselves." After finally running out of steam, he turned on his heel, and stomped out of the room.

The Breakers looked at each other, feeling only an inch tall. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. They had never thought of Kai as a compassionate person, much less one who would actively help the less fortunate. They all turned to look at the slate haired blader. He was humming softly to himself, completely oblivious to everything that had just happened. Sensing their gazes, he snapped back to attention and threw them a questioning glance.

"When we eat?" The Breakers smiled softly at the childish innocence on his face. It was still so strange for them to see him looking like that. They had never seen him without his emotionless mask. Setting his face resolutely, Rei took Kai's hand and started leading him towards the kitchen.

"Since we're gonna have to learn how to cook, I suggest we get started." Kai's face brightened immediately.

"We all learn uncle Rei-Rei?" The neko-jin smiled slightly at Kai's alteration of his name.

"Yes Kai, we're all going to learn. You don't have to call me uncle." Kai just smiled at him before breaking Rei's grip on him and rushing towards the kitchen. They saw him slide the last few meters on the slippery floor before promptly landing on his rear. The laughter bubbling up from his throat was infectious. Everybody who had witnessed the slip started laughing along with him. Picking himself up from the floor, Kai started running around the kitchen, gathering everything he was in the mood to eat. He knew where everything was since it was his house after all. After he was done, the others were surprised to see that instead of the normal chocolate and sweets a normal child would have chosen, he had taken a selection of fruit and some lamb chops.

He smiled at them as if to ask if what he chose was okay. They smiled back and he was satisfied. Kai stood and watched as the rest of the Breakers tried to figure out how the stove worked. After watching them struggle for a few minutes, he stepped forward. He promptly stepped between them and switched the stove on. He then ran to the other side of the kitchen to retrieve a grilling pan. He then spread a layer of olive oil over the bottom before placing it on the stove ready before putting the chops inside. He hummed while he worked. The others just stared at him as he worked. Max was the first with a question.

"Kai, if you're only 4 years old, why do you already know how to cook?" Kai turned to him and scrunched up his face while he was thinking.

"Me not sure, but thinks has somethinks to do with what Jadouska said." Rei tilted his head asking.

"Who's Jadouska and what did he say?" Kai blinked before saying.

"Ah Gomen. Jadouska Russian for grandpa. Grandpa say me have IQ 200+. Say me very smart for age." The Breakers' jaws practically hit the ground. Kai was a genius and they never even noticed? Rei quickly asked something else.

"If you're a genius why do you speak with such a heavy Russian accent?" Kai scrunched his face with annoyance.

"Give me break! Only start learning language month ago!" Rei's jaw did hit the ground this time. He could speak English this well after only a month of study? He really was a genius. After huffing, Kai turned back to the stove, but as he removed the pan, he accidentally touched the warm stove. He yanked his hand back, but said nothing. Seeing this strange reaction, Rei put his hand on Kai's shoulder. It was like he hadn't even felt the burn. Just what was wrong with Kai? Maybe it was time to ask some questions…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaheira1000: Phew! All done! I'm surprised that I haven't had writers block yet! Remember to R&R! Ja ne:P

P.S. I'm not Russian or Japanese and I sure as hell can't speak either so please bear with any mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3: A Terrible Discovery

Jaheira1000: OMG I am SOOOO sorry guys. I would have updated faster but I had a back operation cause I was in a car accident. I finally managed to update again though so here it is! Thanx to all who reviewed! Love ya!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Sad but true.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER THREE: A Terrible Discovery

Rei had decided to leave things until the next day before he demanded explanations, but he somehow forgot due to the confusion of a sugar high Max accompanied by an equally sugar high Tyson. To add to the mess, the two had managed to literally drag Kenny along with them. Rei had to do Kai's job and keep them in line, but he definitely wasn't having as much success as their captain would have.

Silently wondering how Kai could have enough patience to deal with this every single day, Rei had been kept busy for a full two weeks. After those hectic two weeks, he suddenly remembered his resolve to ask Kai some questions. With new determination, he made his way upstairs and towards Kai's bedroom. Upon reaching it, he knocked sharply and was surprised to hear Kai speak in perfect English.

"Come in its open."

"Hey Kai, it's just me." Rei wasn't prepared for the reaction these words provoked. Kai jumped up from his bed and tackled Rei to the ground. He sat straddling the other blader with a vicious look on his face.

"How dare you?" He hissed. Rei was slightly afraid. What had he done this time?

"Kai, what are you talking about?" Kai's eyes narrowed even further.

"You leave me alone for four years and suddenly you show up and want to know what's wrong? You promised you would never leave. You _promised!_" Rei was beyond confused. What was Kai talking about? Suddenly things started to register in Rei's mind. Focusing his gaze on the upset boy above him he slowly asked.

"Kai, how old are you now?"

"Eight. Why? Didn't you count the years?" Rei's eyes widened with realization. Just because he was reliving his past didn't mean he would go through it at a normal rate. Kai also seemed to be substituting people from the past with his team mates. For example, Rei was representing someone special from his past who had been very important to him, but had evidently left Kai, then come back after a few years. Seeing the look on Kai's face made Rei's heart break. His anger had faded leaving behind the face of a young boy who didn't know what to do anymore. His voice dropped to a whisper.

"You promised…" Rei saw Kai's face change, as if he was listening to somebody speak. They had found out during the time of Kai's illness that he would sometimes relive things that had happened to him in the past. Up until now they couldn't make out what was happening, but this time it was different. He could hear Kai mumbling.

"Yes grandfather I know. Friend is another term for traitor. People try to get close so they can hurt you. Nobody can be trusted, and nobody may be relied on." His words shocked Rei. What kind of sick man had Voltaire been? As Kai repeated these words over and over again, his face became blank and emotionless, his eyes went dull. It was as if he had been placed in a trance. It was a look of complete hopelessness. Rei tried to get his attention, but Kai remained as he was. It was as if Rei didn't exist. He just stayed unmoving until he muttered the words that turned Rei's blood to ice.

"I understand what you told me and I will follow what you say, but please grandfather…just don't rape me again."

Rei made his way downstairs shakily, Kai's words running through his head constantly. He was just in shock. He had wondered what had happened in Kai's life, but this surpassed any horror he might have imagined. Raped by ones own grandfather before you even turned eight. As the full realization of what he had heard occurred to Rei, he ran for the nearest bathroom before promptly depositing the contents of his stomach there.

He sat heaving over the toilet until there was nothing left in his stomach. He looked around just in time to see the rest of his team pile into the bathroom looking concerned. They had seen him rush to the bathroom and had been worried about him. After slowly regaining his bearings, Rei turned to face them with dulled amber eyes. He spoke slowly and lifelessly.

"We have been so totally selfish and cruel I am truly amazed that Kai stayed with us so long. We are selfish, self-centered, egotistical beings who do not deserve to breathe the same air as him." The others looked at him enquiringly.

"Who are you talking about Rei?" Rei turned his dead eyes towards Tyson.

"Kai." They all gasped. Max jumped forward eagerly.

"Did you manage to talk to him? What did he say? Maybe he was looking for sympathy…" Before Max could finish, Rei interrupted angrily.

"No, he didn't talk to me and he wasn't looking for sympathy. But I did find out something." They all looked at him in trepidation. It had to be really bad to make Rei lose his lunch then yell at Max.

"He had another flashback, but I managed to catch on to what was happening. He now thinks he's eight years old, and he was raped by Voltaire." Rei watched dully as the others' all turned a nice shade of green before rushing for the other bathrooms. It was so vile that someone could do that. It literally made the whole team sick. After they managed to force down their disgust for Voltaire, they made their way to Kai's room.

What they saw would be imprinted on their minds forever. Kai was lying on his side, curled up in a little ball with his knees pulled up to his chin and his arms around them. He was trembling and sobbing quietly. They had always wondered why Kai didn't like people touching him. It was a common thing for rape victims to have an aversion to touching people, but none of them had even considered the possibility that there might be a reason for that. They all felt lower than a snake's belly. They couldn't do anything but stand and stare at the young boy lying curled up, as if to hide himself from the cruel world that was his life…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaheira1000: There u go! Be sure to let me know what you think in a review! Ja ne:P


	4. Chapter 4: Injuries

Jaheira1000: Here you go my peeps. Sorry it took so long. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: They're doing this to torture us I know it! It's so damn obvious that it's not ours otherwise we'd spend our time animating it, not typing it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER FOUR: INJURIES

After that very sobering incident with Kai, he refused to even acknowledge their existence. There was however, something strange that made itself know.

When Kai walked, it was as if he was in pain. After about three weeks of this, Rei decided to check him while he was sleeping.

This decision was made because he had noticed several bruises on Kai's arms and face. He only caught fleeting glimpses of them because Kai avoided them like the plague, but he had seen enough to make him concerned.

That night while Kai was sleeping, Rei lightly lifted Kai's shirt to check his back. His hands stilled in shock at what he saw. Whip marks were covering his entire back. There were also bruises and burns present on his back.

As he watched, Rei saw another whip lash open on Kai's back. He yelled in surprise and fell backwards. How could a scar appear out of nowhere?

Kai had jerked awake when he heard Rei shout, and the rest of the team had come rushing into his room. He was without a shirt since Rei had lifted it off completely before seeing the injuries. As a result, the Breakers had a wonderful view of Kai's scars as they came rushing in.

There was dead silence for a moment before they rushed to Kai's side. They were all shocked by his reaction. He screamed in pure terror and pain. It was the shout of a person who not only reached, but surpassed their level of endurance. As that happened, he collapsed once more.

They managed to catch him before he hit the ground and lifted him gently, trying to avoid the worst of his injuries. Max rushed out of the room to call for an ambulance.

They waited anxiously for the ambulance to come. Ever since Kai's break-down the team had matured quite a lot. They had come to realize that who you were was determined by how you were raised as well as your own personality.

After a tense wait in which nobody said a word, the ambulance arrived. When asked, Rei explained what he had seen as well as Kai's current condition.

After throwing an anxious look at the Breakers, the paramedics strapped Kai to the stretcher. Rei joined Kai in the ambulance while the others waited for Tyson's grandfather to take them there.

After they all arrived at the hospital, they were sent to a waiting room to wait for news of their friend. It felt like an eternity before a doctor came to see them bringing news of Kai's condition.

When they saw the doctor, they all jumped to their feet and crowded around him.

"Well, your friend's life isn't in danger, but he has a large amount of injuries nonetheless. The paramedics informed me of his current condition, and I can't say that I'm surprised by what has happened. There have been cases where trauma patients in Kai's condition relive past experiences. In fact, these flashbacks are so realistic that if they are caught in one, they may actually physically respond. Judging by his injuries, I'd say your friend is remembering days where he was whipped among other things." They Breakers paled slightly before Rei managed to scrape together enough courage to ask.

"What else was done to him, and why are the injuries appearing on him physically?" The doctor thought carefully before answering.

"Well, it's kind of a case of mind over matter. The scenes are so real to him, that his mind is actually telling him that it's really happening, which causes his body to react in the same way, as if it's currently happening. As for your other question…he's been whipped, beaten, electrocuted and…raped. We also think that he was experimented on using unknown chemical substances, but we have yet to confirm that." Every time they thought they had heard the worst, something else cropped up to revise their opinions. Kai had been through so much in his life. How could they have missed it? Were they really such terrible friends?

After thanking the doctor quietly for his assistance they went back to their seats. They hadn't even enquired about visiting him because none of them felt like they could face him right now. What would they say? What could they say? Sorry? Sorry wouldn't even begin to describe how they were feeling right now.

All the problems they had in their lives, all the punishments and struggles, they seemed like nothing when compared to Kai's everyday life. They were finally finding out what was hidden behind the mask Kai so carefully wore, but what they found was like nothing they could have imagined.

They had thought his excuse would be that he was worked hard at home, or that he was an orphan, or something of that nature. It had never occurred to them that there are people in this world who had much more difficult lives than they ever would.

Of course they occasionally saw poor people on the news or something of that nature, but they never registered the reality of the situation. It was almost like those things were bed time stories. Things to be said and heard then forgotten about.

They never thought they would have to deal with somebody who they knew in that situation. It was entirely different. You have to consider not only that persons situation in life, but also the events leading up to it. The Breakers were learning a hard lesson, but they didn't deserve to have it easy through this, and nobody knew it better than them…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaheira1000: There you go. Sorry for the shortness, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Let me know –puppydog eyes- Ja ne:P


	5. Chapter 5: Even More Trouble

Jaheira1000: Here you go peeps. Sorry it took so long to get it up…I lost internet access. Gomen! Anyway…I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wish…

**Dedication: This Chapter is dedicated to KaiLover2006, Lioku and Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner. Thanx 4 getting me off my behind guys!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER FIVE: Even More Trouble

After they all returned from the hospital, the Breakers put Kai to bed and moved towards the living room. None of them felt like sleeping. As they sat there, they quietly discussed everything they had learned about Kai's past. After everything they had discovered from Kai's past they didn't think they could ever look him in the eyes ever again. They all fell silent for a while, and the silence was broken by a soft voice from the door.

"What's going on? What happened?" They all jumped up to see Kai leaning against the door frame slightly, supporting himself with one hand. They all quickly rushed to his side to help him, but left him alone seeing him back away from their touches.

Not wanting to make any mistakes like the last one, Rei quickly gathered his wits enough to ask a question.

"Kai, how old are you?" Kai looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"Rei…have you lost your mind? You know I'm two years younger than you, can't you figure it out. And what happened. I definitely don't remember getting hurt. What the hell is going on?" They all stared at him in shock. They quickly re-evaluated his appearance. They noticed the expressionless mask on his face.

Their Kai was back!

They shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Now that the initial happiness about having their captain back had faded, they felt uncomfortable around him. In broken sentences, they explained what had happened. When one couldn't talk anymore, another would continue until the whole story came out.

His reaction shocked them. He had been staring wide-eyed with shock, but when they finished he slowly started backing away from them. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an on-coming truck before he turned and sprinted out of the house.

They all stood staring at the spot he had been standing for a few minutes before they registered what had happened. They immediately ran out into the street and tried to spot him.

This was futile since, even with his injuries, Kai was very fast. After a few moments of fruitless searching, they quickly enlisted Dizzy's help to find him. She quickly gave them directions, but as they moved they had a strange sense of danger, that something wasn't right. As they followed Dizzy's directions, they found themselves in front of a huge building. According to her tracers, Kai was heading for the rooftop. They quickly rushed inside and started heading for the top.

With a burst of adrenaline they rushed up the stairs, scaling them quickly to reach the rooftop long before the elevator could have. Rei, being a neko-jin, reached the roof a floor ahead of the others.

What he saw nearly turned his blood to ice. Kai was heading for the edge of the thirty-storey building. He shouted out Kai's name startling the other teen.

Kai turned his head to see Rei heading for him. He turned his head and desperately started sprinting for the edge. As he reached the edge he threw his weight forward to save time and he pitched over the edge. Seeing Kai desperately trying to throw himself off the roof made Rei move faster if that was even possible.

The rest of the team appeared on the roof in time to see Kai pitch over the edge.

Rei saw Kai falling and dove in a last ditch effort to try and save him, his arms blindly reaching ahead of him. In an odd twist of fate he managed to grab Kai's arm around the wrist, nearly jerking their arms out of their sockets.

He held Kai for a moment gritting his teeth. That impact would definitely be leaving a mark, and Kai wasn't making it any easier. He kept wriggling and twisting, trying to free himself from Rei's steely grip. Rei simply tightened his grip. He saw Kai turn pleading red eyes towards him.

"Please Rei, just let go! Let me go!" Rei gritted his teeth at the pain in his right arm from which Kai was dangling. He couldn't even bring his other arm to the front since he was crouch in an awkward position against the ground from his dive. He had heard the others arrive on the roof, but he had to hold on until they reached them.

Rei vaguely remembered vaulting over a tall fence that they would have to scale, hence why they were taking so long.

Receiving no reply from Rei made Kai turn desperate and he tried clawing at Rei's hand. He twisted around some more and Rei could feel his grip slip slightly. He silently cursed, but Kai had felt the slip too and was twisting desperately again.

Just as Rei was about to loose his grip he saw two people reach past him as Max and Tyson came either side of him to grip Kai too before hauling him up over the edge. As soon as they pulled him up completely, he collapsed on the ground and pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them before burying his head in his lap and sobbing quietly. Seeing no alternative, Rei picked up the crying bundle bridal-style and started heading for home with the others following slowly behind…

After reaching home, the Breakers had handed Kai over into the care of the butler, Alfred, who had immediately taken him up to his room to tend to his distraught master.

After helping him into bed and seeing the disturbingly empty look in his young master's eyes he decided it was time to confide in the Breakers to a certain extent.

He slowly made his way down the long staircase while carefully thinking about what he would tell them. As he entered the room they looked at him with expectant faces. He immediately decided to tell them about his masters' true personality.

The young master had mentioned that he would prefer if other people didn't know what he was really like, but he felt that in this case he could bend that rule. He answered the question written on all their faces.

"The young master is fine, but there are some things I feel I need to tell you about him. They looked at him in expectation. He sighed before continuing.

"The first thing I wish to tell you is that the master is vastly different from the image that most people seems to have of him, and I would like to tell you exactly what kind of person he is." Seeing no interruptions, he took a deep breath and continued.

"The young master is someone with almost infinite patience. He could be made to wait for hours without it bothering him. He is also someone who shows great compassion to those who are less fortunate. He does, however, hate it when people are late or disorganized." Here they all looked at Tyson who had a habit of oversleeping. He noticed the glances they shot at each other before continuing.

"He loves both animals and small children…" He saw them shooting surprised looks at each other.

"..and he would do almost anything a small child would ask of him. He also has his own private gardens on the estate where he puts any stray animals that he happens to pick up, and even the most sickly of animals are healed by his skilled hands…" Here Max couldn't help but interrupt.

"Do you mean he feeds them medicine, wraps their injuries, and does all that other stuff himself?" He nodded a 'yes' to Max before continuing again.

"As I was saying, any of the animals under his care are free to leave at any time, but they all stay because they are so well cared for by the master, even though there are so many of them. The master is basically an ordinary boy with extraordinary kindness but a past that doesn't allow him to express himself in that way." That all nodded in an understanding way. They understand Kai much better now after seeing the evidence from his flashbacks. Something that had been bugging them ever since it started happening occurred to Rei and he couldn't resist asking.

"I was wondering, every time we left for a new place, Kai would always disappear for hours just after we arrive. Do you know why?" Alfred smirked in an amused way before answering.

"Well yes. The young master may be a genius, but he has a terrible sense of direction, so he would sometimes even get lost in places he does know, so he always immediately makes maps of any new places he visits so that he can find his way around." They all looked at each other smiling. It was so strange to hear about a normal flaw in their leader. It made him appear slightly ditzy. They wondered what else they didn't know about the slate-haired enigma. Sensing this, he made a recommendation.

"When he is feeling better I will recommend that he do his normal routine, then you can follow and observe him. We will help you remain undetected. They all nodded their agreement. They would find out more about Kai, even if it killed them…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaheira1000: There you go. I personally really liked this chapter, but be sure to let me know what u guys think. Your feedback is very important to me! Ja ne:P


	6. Chapter 6: Kai's Day PART 1

Jaheira1000: Hey guys. Sorry it took so long. I had another back op. (&$$$ing accident!!!) Anyway, I'm glad I finished for Christmas. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine...

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO LIOKU. YOU ASKED ME TO UPDATE SO NICELY :P**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER SIX: Kai's Day PART 1

Kai woke up feeling terrible. His arm was burning, his head ached, and he felt sore all over. He was silently feeling a bit sorry for himself, but broke out of his depressing thoughts at the sound of an opening door. When the door opened to reveal Alfred, he relaxed a bit. He thought it was his team coming to demand answers.

"Master Kai, why don't you go on your daily routine? I'm sure it would make you feel better, and I know that everyone misses you. The animals were trying to sneak into the house lately since it's been so long since you've visited them." Kai smiled lightly. Good old Alfred. He always did have good suggestions.

"Thanks Alfred. I think I will. And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me master?" Alfred smiled indulgently. The Breakers were right outside the door, so they could hear everything. After talking for a few more minutes, Alfred left to let Kai get dressed. After putting on some comfortable track pants and a black turtleneck shirt, he made his way downstairs. He walked as if in a daze.

After a while the Breakers were confused. Where was he going? After a few more minutes, Kai snapped out of his daze and cussed loudly. He was mumbling softly.

"I can't believe I got lost again…" The Breakers had to stifle their giggles when Kai pulled an obvious map out of his pocket and started mumbling directions to himself.

He got lost in his own house?!?

Kai finally made his way to a closed door and jogged the last few meters. His excitement could be felt. Fortunately he left the door open so they could follow without suspicion. Alfred was also with them so the animals would ignore them.

They watched as Kai was surrounded by all types of animals from birds to cats, dogs, mice, turtles, even a few lions, tigers and panthers. They watched as he walked towards a pool area where a dolphin was leisurely swimming. They then realized that the entire area was heated in the same way an African country would be.

They watched in awe as the animals all crowded around him in a way that bespoke great love and devotion. Kai's face softened and he started laughing at the animals' antics. They couldn't believe their eyes.

Kai looked so happy.

He played with all the animals for a while before leaving the way he came and firmly closing the door. After closing the door, his face seemed to drain of emotion once more before he made his way to the front door.

Grabbing a jacket he made his way to the front where he climbed into a limo and drove off. Fortunately, Alfred had arranged for another vehicle, though it wasn't as grand as a limo since that would be too obvious.

They watched in surprise as the limo left the richer area and went into the one of the poorest districts in the city. The limo eventually rolled to a stop in front of a large building. It was the only one in the entire area that was well kept.

They watched in amazement as a whole bunch of laughing and screaming children latched themselves onto Kai with shouts of 'Kai-aniki!' (Aniki-older brother). They watched him laugh and play with the children before going to speak to the matron of what was obviously an orphanage.

They were yet again surprised when the older woman flung her arms around Kai as if he were her long-lost son. They joked around for a while before they saw him asking for permission of some sorts.

She nodded her consent and all the children seemed to be cheering save one who seemed to be shyer than the others.

Kai's eyes softened as he strode towards her and after a few gentle words swung her onto his shoulders. She squealed with delight. With a huge grin on his face, Kai led the other children to the limo and made sure that they all got in safely before depositing his bundle and entering himself.

The Breakers were highly confused. Why was Kai being so nice to those children?

Then Alfred's words struck them forcefully.

"_..and he would do almost anything a small child would ask of him."_

Suddenly, they realized what he meant. Kai was kind. He was trying to make those children happy.

After the limo stopped once again, they realized it was outside a pizza shop. The huge group of children came running into the shop with huge smiles.

Kai carefully exited the limo and walked up to the cashier. The Breakers were just in time to hear his request.

"The usual tables please Joe."

"Sure thing Kai. They're open so go on through." Kai then led the group of children to the back of the shop where they could get comfortable.

There was a fight about who would sit next to Kai, but it was quickly settled with a game of rock-paper-scissor.

Rei watched in silent awe as the children vied for Kai's attention. What surprised him even more was that Kai treated them all equally. There was nobody he favored more than anybody else. Those children also seemed to greatly respect him.

'What else have you been hiding Kai?' He wondered as his amber eyes followed every move the slate-haired teen made.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaheira1000: U like? Please R&R!!! I promise I'll update faster with part 2 of Kai's Day (if I don't go to hospital again) Ja ne:P


End file.
